Recuerdos dolorosos
by Danielovich
Summary: Sakura aprendió de Tsunade para no volver a ser un estorbo para nadie, pero lo hizo creciendo también y madurando en soledad. Ciertamente, la senda del ninja es un camino muy duro... Nadie merece atravesar una etapa importante de la vida... solo.


- Sakura, por ahora es suficiente -alzó la voz Tsunade, bajando a su vez la guardia-. Descansa un poco, lávate la cara y tómate un respiro para comer algo -continuó, dándose la vuelta-. 

- ¡No…! -susurró con cansada voz la joven kunoichi-. ¡Aún… aún puedo seguir luchando…! -respondió, apartándose aborrecida aquél sucio flequillo que le caía por delante de los ojos-. ¡No estoy… no estoy cansada…!

- ¡Sakura! -recriminó la Hokage, girándose nuevamente hacia su alumna-. ¡Mírate, no puedes ni sostenerte en pié! Tienes que descansar. Si sigues con este ritmo, terminarás destruyéndote.

"¡Gilipolleces!" vociferó la auténtica conciencia de la muchacha, justo cuando ésta se lanzaba, empuñando un kunai, a atacar a la ninja más fuerte de la Aldea de la Hoja, a su maestra. Pocos instantes después, Sakura volvía a dar con sus huesos contra el duro suelo, sin que ni ella misma hubiera podido ver ni saber cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Los pasos de su maestra se acercaban lentamente, hasta llegar a detenerse junto a ella.

- Sakura… -expresó Tsunade con un tono tranquilo y pausado, agachándose levemente-, debes descansar, llevas más de doce horas entrenándote sin parar… -continuó exponiendo, al mismo tiempo que iba sanando algunas de las heridas de la recién ascendida a Chuunin-.

- Tsunade-shishou… -susurró Sakura, jadeante-, yo…

- No te preocupes -contestó su maestra, ayudándole a levantarse-, ya es suficiente por hoy, vete a casa y descansa. Mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento.

Sakura apenas asintió, tampoco dijo nada. Lentamente, con una ligera cojera, la pelirrosa emprendió la marcha, alejándose poco a poco de aquél improvisado campo de batalla.

- Sakura… -comentó de nuevo Tsunade, justo antes de que su alumna abandonara el lugar-.

Durante unos interminables segundos, en aquél claro soleado en mitad del frondoso bosque reinó el más absoluto silencio sepulcral, solo interferido por el piar de algunos pájaros que emprendían el vuelo en la lejanía. De nuevo, fue la voz de Tsunade la que rompió esa agobiante calma tensa.

- Yo también he oído que a Sasuke le gustan las chicas con el pelo largo… -dijo, acercándose lentamente-, y sé que estás dejándolo crecer de nuevo porque tienes muchísima fe en Naruto, y estás convencida de que volverá a traerte a Sasuke.

Ante aquellas palabras tan directas, Sakura no pudo evitar recoger en su mano un mechón de su maltrecho pelo. Sucio, "deshilachado", parecía más el pelo de una muñeca que había sido pisoteada que el de una joven ninja que lo cuidaba con el mismo champú que usaba Kakashi para bañar a sus perros.

- Sakura… -continuó hablando la Quinta-, no voy a intentar desanimarte, no voy a decirte que, por mucho que Naruto lleve sus promesas hasta la muerte, es posible que nunca pueda devolverte a Sasuke…

A Sakura todo eso le sonaba a una cruel broma¿cómo podía su propia maestra desmoralizarla de aquella forma con aquellas palabras que atormentaban sus sentimientos?

- No te lo voy a decir… -siguió hablando, colocando comprensivamente su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura-, porque es posible que lo consiga, y realmente quiero que lo consiga, porque estás pasando por algo por lo que nadie merece pasar. Hace dos años y medio que Naruto se fue, y desde entonces no te he visto sonreír ni una sola vez.

- Me… ¡Me siento tan sola…! –susurró Sakura, intentando reprimir sus lágrimas-. Estoy creciendo, estoy madurando pero… ¡lo estoy haciendo sola…! Sasuke-kun, Naruto… Los dos, se han ido…

- Pero… Naruto volverá, y no creo que tarde mucho…

- Tsunade-shishou…

- Sakura, permíteme un consejo… córtate el pelo.

- ¿E-Eh…¿Y… eso por qué…?

- No eres una ninja médico normal y corriente, ahora eres también una Chuunin especializada en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo; ¿te das cuenta de que este pelo puede llegar a molestarte en un combate real?

Sakura volvió a desviar su mirada hacia aquél maltrecho flequillo que se interponía cada vez más delante de su mirada.

- Hace un momento, cuando te has apartado ese pelo que te molestaba, me ha sobrado tiempo para crear un sustituto y por eso he podido atacarte por otro lado. Si esto hubiera sido un combate real… bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero¿verdad?

_- ¡Je, je, mirad qué he encontrado¡Tú, mata a Sasuke delante de esta perra!_

_Sakura, notando como su rival la sujetaba fuertemente por el pelo, no dudó en zafarse cortando con su cuchillo aquellos rosados cabellos que tanto tiempo llevaban creciendo._

Sakura apenas acababa de salir de la ducha, aún estaba secándose su larga melena con una gran toalla cuando cruzó la puerta de su habitación, enfundada en una sencilla camiseta blanca de manga corta y unos pequeños pantalones que apenas le llegaban a la mitad del muslo. Aquél día no fue diferente a todos los demás. Con la mirada triste, perdida, y tras dejar caer la toalla sobre el respaldo de la silla, cogió un bolígrafo, una pequeña libreta de encima de su mesilla de noche, y se sentó aquella mullida cama, apoyada contra la pared, observando melancólica el cielo del atardecer a través de los cristales de su habitación. Se quedaba embobada, mirando la lejanía, durante semanas observó cómo las obras y los andamios crecían en aquella gran pared de roca que quedaba allí al fondo, para luego desaparecer, dejando tras de sí el gigantesco rostro de la que ahora era su maestra, grabado en la piedra.

Finalmente, abría la pequeña libreta. En el reverso de la portada, una pequeña fotografía adornaba la relativamente dura tapa de cartón verdoso. Cada día, cuando abría aquél viejo cuaderno, ella misma, Naruto, Sasuke y el por aquél entonces mentor, Hatake Kakashi, le daban la bienvenida. Aquella captura siempre conseguía arrebatarle una sonrisa, aunque fuera una tímida sonrisa; la cara de Sakura se iluminaba al recordar aquellos felices momentos del pasado. Puede que fuera la soledad que se había instalado en su corazón, pero Sakura siempre acababa deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por encima de aquella sencilla imagen.

- Sasuke-kun… -pensaba al mirarle, sintiendo como aquella tímida sonrisa se deshacía, recordando aquél angustioso momento en el que le vio por última vez, recordando aquella escena, en la que ella abrió su corazón, suplicó y suplicó, pero nada consiguió…-.

- Naruto… -pensaba luego, recordando al principio lo molesto que era, pero pensando también en los buenos momentos, como en aquella especie de cita que tuvieron aquella noche en la que fueron a cenar al restaurante de ramen, y rememorando aquella promesa que él no dudó en hacer mientras ella rompía a llorar desconsoladamente-.

- Naruto… sé que lo harás… -susurró levemente-, sé que cumplirás tu promesa, y sé que me lo devolverás… -continuó, notando cómo unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos sobre la primera hoja del cuaderno, corriendo la tinta-. Puedo imaginarme… por qué quieres devolverme la felicidad… y te lo agradezco… Gracias, por quererme de esta forma…

No pudo reprimirse, Sakura no pudo evitar abrazar con todas sus fuerzas aquella libreta de tapas verdosas.

- ¡No seas idiota…! -exclamó entre sollozos-. ¡Esa estúpida organización va detrás de ti…! Quiero a Sasuke-kun… -balbuceó, más tranquila-, pero… si el que me lo traigas de vuelta… implica que tengas que morir, o que ya no puedas estar más con nosotros… Eso, Naruto… eso no lo quiero de ninguna manera…

Segundos después, el casi inaudible sonido de un kunai emite al cortar, se dejó escuchar sin timidez, poco antes de que la cama de la chica y aquél sencillo cuaderno quedaran cubiertos de rosados cabellos recién cercenados.

"Querido diario…", escribió, abriendo la libreta por una de las últimas páginas que aún quedaban en blanco. "No he renunciado a Sasuke-kun, pero he vuelto a cortarme el pelo. Te prometo, que nunca más volveré a ser un estorbo, ni permitiré que nada me haga serlo. Naruto me hizo esa promesa, pero no puedo permitir que lo intente él solo. Cuando vuelva, le acompañaré. Esta vez, iremos los dos. Al fin y al cabo, este también es mi camino del ninja."

- Naruto, por favor… vuelve pronto… -susurró, mirando de nuevo por la ventana, cerrando el cuaderno-. Y cuídate, haz el favor…, estés donde estés…

Instantes después, sus párpados se cerraron y Sakura cayó en manos de Morfeo, el dios del sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, embutida en aquél nuevo y más sencillo vestido que le permitía lucir sus piernas, en aquél nuevo atuendo que se había acostumbrado a llevar desde que era una ninja de rango medio, Sakura terminó de igualarse el pelo delante de aquél espejo de cuerpo entero delante del que tantas mañanas se acicalaba, esperando que Sasuke se fijara en ella.

- Bueno, podría haber sido peor… -suspiró, observando que el pelo le había quedado un poco encrespado y abierto-. Tampoco está tan mal… Yo creo que estoy estupenda -se convenció al final-.

Pasado un rato, cuando el Sol apenas había empezado a asomar por el este y los primeros momentos del día acababan de llegar, Sakura ya se había echado a la calle, en dirección al despacho de la Hokage.

- Veo que me has hecho caso -se alegró Tsunade-.

- Sí, bueno… -desvió Sakura, sonrojándose-.

- Al menos parece que te encuentras mejor que ayer. Espera un momento, Sakura -dijo la Quinta, levantándose de su mesa-. Iré al archivo a buscar la lección de hoy, quédate aquí un momento.

La joven kunoichi asintió, momentos más tarde su maestra abandonaba la estancia. La pelirrosa se levantó también de su asiento y se acercó al gran ventanal, con la mirada clavada en la lejanía, apoyando su mano en el cristal, como si esperara a que cualquier cosa fuera a ocurrir en cualquier momento.

"Me imagino que Naruto, de vez en cuando, se acordará de todos nosotros, como yo pienso en él y en Sasuke-kun…" pensó la chica. "No debo sentirme triste, no debo sentirme sola… no estoy sola. ¡Tengo que ser fuerte!"

En aquél justo instante, Tsunade entró abriendo sonoramente la puerta, sobresaltando a la kunoichi. Sakura advirtió que Tsunade no llevaba consigo ningún pergamino, ni ningún escrito.

- ¿O… Ocurre algo, Tsunade-shishou…¿Estaba cerrado el archivo?

- Sakura… -respondió Tsunade con una sonrisa, acercándosele-. Hoy no tendremos entrenamiento, vamos a salir a buscar a una persona.

- ¿A qué se refiere? -preguntó extrañada-.

- Sakura…

- ¿Sí?

- Ese chico, Naruto… Parece ser que ya ha vuelto a la aldea.

**FIN**


End file.
